Nuevamente
by Tsukire
Summary: Si pudiera escoger mi próxima vida, sin duda alguna tú estarías nuevamente en ella. Un tierno one-short.


Hola otra vez! Bueno ésta ocasión quise escribir un one-short, ya que aún no tengo ninguna idea para una historia con más de dos capítulos jeje…pero espero les agrade.

Nuevamente

Abro mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando difícilmente, la luz del sol entra por la ventana posándose directamente en mis párpados, como si le pareciera un crimen que no admirara su resplandor desde el momento en que salió.

Bostezo lentamente, rápidamente se vienen los recuerdos a mi mente, me sonrojo en cuanto las imágenes comienzan a mostrarse detalladamente, si mal no recuerdo pasé la noche con ella, pero ¿Cómo?

Recuerdo que ya había oscurecido totalmente, pero no había estrellas, ni siquiera la luz de la luna alumbraba las solitarias calles de Nerima, gotas pequeñas comenzaban a impregnarse en las ventanas de toda la casa, los truenos hacían que la madera crujiera y el viento hacía que las copas se los árboles se mecieran con gran fuerza.

Anoche cenamos muy temprano, puesto que Kasumi nos había dicho que lo mejor era que descansáramos ya que se había pronosticado una gran tormenta, sólo estábamos ella, Akane y yo. Nabiki se había ido de viaje a algún lugar, seguramente con el dinero que nos pidió a Akane y a mí la semana pasada cuando nos encontró dándonos un beso, en realidad ni siquiera fue un beso, solamente fue un pequeño acercamiento, Nabiki nos amenazó con repartir esas fotos a toda la escuela, incluyendo nuestra familia, a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi sin mencionar a Ryoga.

Eso nos traería muchos problemas así que decidimos darle lo que nos pidió, se fue por unos días y eso nos tiene a Akane y a mí calmados por ahora.

En cuanto a mi padre y al señor Soun, el maestro los obligó a irse a un viaje de entrenamiento, aunque antes de irse los escuché ideando maneras sobre cómo podrían deshacerse del maestro, ya que su entrenamiento seguramente consistiría en robar prendas íntimas de toda mujer que se les crucé en el camino. No me sorprendería que regresasen después de varias semanas.

En fin, una vez que entré a mi habitación, ésta se iluminaba cada cierto tiempo en que los rayos aparecían, no puedo decir que éstas noches me gustaban, en realidad eran algo molestas porque se me había algo difícil dormir con todos esos ruidos.

Me recosté y estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuché el chillido de la puerta, no me sobresalté ni nada, seguí con mis ojos cerrados atento a la situación, sea quien sea lo terminaría sorprendiendo, escuchaba las pisadas de sus pies acercarse lentamente hacía mí, espere una ataque pero en lugar de eso sentí como se sentaba y lentamente se metía en el mismo futón que yo, su brazo entrelazó el mío cuando otro trueno nos sorprendió, podía sentir su cuerpo temblando y el castañeo de sus dientes.

Abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza para después voltear completamente mi cuerpo y encarar a esa persona que se había metido al cuarto, me sorprendí demasiado cuando ví que era ella, estaba con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio suavemente.

-¿Akane?- dije con sorpresa.  
-Ranma…perdón por haberme metido así, pero es que tenía mucho miedo, las noches así no me gustan, de niña solía meterme en la cama con mi mamá, pero ahora no puedo hacer eso-

No podía asimilar la situación, la tenía a ella, aquí conmigo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-y ¿Por qué no fuiste con Kasumi?- dije con curiosidad.  
-Si tanto te molesta que éste aquí, entonces me voy- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para después sentarse.  
-No es eso…-la tomé del brazo.

Ella volteó a verme incrédula, se veía tan linda aún despeinada y en pijama.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- me preguntó tímidamente y con cierta tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.  
-Si- contesté con temor.  
-Gracias-  
-Sólo espero que tengas en cuenta que fuiste tú la que vino a quedarse aquí, no quiero que en la mañana despiertes confundida y sea yo quien tenga que ser despertado por un golpe tuyo-

Tú sólo sonreíste ante ese comentario, siempre me habías parecido linda, pero cuando sonreías era como si iluminaras toda una habitación entera.

Nuevamente otro escandaloso trueno se hizo presente y tus manos rodearon mi abdomen, me sonrojé al instante quedándome inmóvil, pude sentir tu cabeza en mi espalda, comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, pero no moví ni un solo músculo, a decir verdad, me gustaba estar así, tan cerca tuyo, protegiéndote.

Te separaste lentamente y fuiste quitando tus brazos de mi cuerpo, conforme pasaron los minutos volví a respirar normalmente, sin voltear y traté de cerrar mis ojos.

-Ranma…-me susurraste.  
-¿Qué sucede?- te dije sin voltearme.  
-¿Podrías…abrazarme?-tu voz estaba temblorosa pero se podía sentir el temor que tenías.  
-¿Abrazarte?-respondí preguntando, para reafirmar lo que mis oídos habían escuchado.  
-Si…por favor-

Voltee a verte y lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos marrones que tenían un brillo especial, las mismas estrellas tendrían envidio de su gran destello, tus labios que tantas veces estuve tan cerca de probar, el tiempo se había detenido, ambos nos mirábamos de una manera extraña, esperaba que con esto pudieras entender lo que sentía dentro de mí, cada vez era más difícil aguantar las ganas de abrazarte y ahora que te tenía tan cerca de mí, sabía que en cualquier momento me dejaría llevar.

Pude sentir como nuestras cabezas se fueron moviendo hasta estar a escasos centímetros de tocar nuestros labios, yo cerré los ojos y humedecí un poco mis labios, estaba seguro de que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo, puse mi mano en tu mejilla, ésta noche era especial nadie nos interrumpiría, de pronto abrí mis ojos bruscamente, miré como sonreíste y burlándote te volteaste del otro lado.

-Buenas noches, Ranma-

Contesté de igual manera, estaba un poco desilusionado, al parecer sólo jugaste conmigo y yo como estúpido caí en tu trampa, aunque haya sido una broma, pude sentir la tensión entre ambos y ese tono carmesí en tu rostro te delataba totalmente.

Me acerqué a ti con cuidado y rodee tu cintura con uno de mis brazos, tu te moldeaste a la postura de mi cuerpo y recargaste tu cabellera azulada en mi pecho, tomaste mi brazo y lo subiste a la altura de tus hombros, para así poder entrelazar tus dedos con los míos, estaba sorprendido, seguramente notaste mi nerviosismo, ya que mi cuerpo estaba temblando, cerré mis ojos y ambos nos adentramos a un sueño profundo.

Y así es como ahora estamos aquí, los dos juntos compartiendo una misma cama, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo con tan solo tenerte entre mis brazos, miró el reloj en la pared y son las siete y media, sí que debo estar loco como para despertarme a esta hora, pero no quisiera pararme, no quiero dejar de estar así, siento tu respiración, te ves tan hermosa durmiendo.

-Akane…-murmuré para no despertarte mientras acariciaba tu cabello.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre tu cabellera y sonreí, no podía ocultar la gran emoción que sentía dentro de mi.

-Sé que tal vez no me estés escuchando, pero ahora que estás así, conmigo, puedo decir abiertamente que me encantaría quedarme de esta manera para siempre…no me molestaría si es contigo…-

Besé tu cabeza lentamente e hiciste unos movimientos extraños, apartaste tu mano de la mía y giraste quedando cara a cara conmigo.

Como arte de magia, volviste a provocar esa extraña sensación en mí, ahora respirar era aún más difícil y mi mirada no se apartaba de ti, como si fueras un imán.

-Me has enseñado tantas cosas, sé que desde que llegué a éste lugar has tenido muchos problemas, hemos sido heridos por tantos oponentes y aunque hubo ocasiones en que pensé que todo estaba pérdido, tu estabas ahí para apoyarme, sé que si pudieras enfrentarías todos mis problemas por mí-.

Sigues con ambos ojos cerrados, no puedo creer que te tenga tan cerca, acomodo un mechón de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja y sigo contemplándote.

-Sé que tal vez no pueda decírtelo por ahora, pero te amo, tal vez me esté apresurando a decir eso, pero puedo sentir que tu también sientes algo por mi, pueden pasar mil años pero nuestro amor no se desvanecerá…mi corazón te pertenece-.

Te acercas un poco a mí, y ahora apoyas en mi pecho una de tus manos, yo sin saber que hacer paso mi brazo por tu cintura y apoyo mi barbilla en tu cabeza.

-Aunque sueles ser muy testaruda, sé que me proteges a tu manera y que te preocupas por mí, que te esfuerzas por ser mejor cada día, siempre sabes como hacerme reír en los momentos más difíciles, somos tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan iguales…tal vez siempre te estuve esperando-

Escucho que suspiras ¿Estarás soñando? Si es así ¿Estaré yo en uno de ellos? Porque a ti te tengo presente hasta en los míos.

-Te amo, no sé si tuve suerte al conocerte, pero agradezco a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino…si pudiera escoger mi próxima vida, sin duda alguna tu estarías nuevamente en ella-.

Cerré mis ojos, sé que muy pronto tendríamos que bajar a desayunar, sólo que, por ahora me gustaría aprovechar aunque sea unos minutos más a tu lado.

* * *

Notas:

Ésta historia me pareció muy tierna que no dude en compartirla con ustedes, de hecho me inspiré en una canción jiji...es que soy demasiado cursi XD. Saludos.


End file.
